The invention relates to a fuel cell comprising a porous support whereon a plurality of adjacent individual cells are arranged, each comprising:                an assembly formed by a first electrode, an electrolytic membrane and a second electrode,        and first and second current collectors,said individual cells being connected in series by connecting elements respectively arranged between two adjacent cells to connect the first current collector of one cell to the second current collector of the adjacent cell.        
The invention also relates to a method for producing such a fuel cell.